


Lizard Lover

by starmini



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmini/pseuds/starmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some cutesy NaLu fluff inspired by a weird conversation with my brother and his girlfriend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lizard Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Some cutesy NaLu fluff inspired by a weird conversation with my brother and his girlfriend.

Natsu sprawled out on the floor, tired from the day’s events. The exhaustion crashed down on him the moment he closed the front door of the apartment behind him. A few minutes rest was all he needed in order to regain some of his strength. That was what he told himself as he sighed loudly, stretching his limbs out on the carpet. He closed his eyes, but opened them suddenly when he felt a warm presence pressing on his back.

“Lu…cy?”

Even though he couldn’t see her, he knew by scent alone that it was her. Her golden locks cascaded around him, as she nestled atop him. Her arms stretched and covered his; her legs mirroring his own. He felt the rise and fall of her amble chest as she laid atop him. And her warmth. The gentle warmth that seemed to caress his spine, spreading across his tired bones and aching muscles, seeping into the very heart of his weariness. He felt her warmth restoring his energy, filling the empty reserves. His body relaxed under her, soothed by her touch. Natsu was amazed how she knew what to do. How she could always tell what he needed, even though this was a little out of the ordinary.  

“What are you doing?” He chuckled. She shifted atop him, curving her fingers to fit into the spaces between his. Her lips brushed against his ear as she replied:

“I’m being your lizard lover.”  

Natsu’s brow furrowed with confusion. As if sensing his bubbling questions, Lucy laughed softly before she explained. 

“Levy was telling me that she read in a book how lizards who love each other lie together like this. Since lizards are cold-blooded, this physical contact will warm each other up. It’s a means to communicate that love, by giving warmth to their mate so that he or she can carry on.” Her nose nuzzled the back of his neck as she snuggled atop him, adding emphasis to her explanation. “Is it working?”

Natsu gently rubbed his thumbs against her pinkies, smiling at their interlocked fingers. Her breathing had matched his, just like the rest of her body. He could even feel her heartbeat beating in time with his own. Even though he felt his energy returning, he didn’t want to move. Whether it was the position or not, just being near Lucy, holding her, touching her, it was enough to give him strength.

“It was a long day. You might have to stay there a little longer before I can tell,” he mused.

“Good,” she smirked and nipped at his ear. “Because Levy also said lizards use this position to show dominance. Looks like I’m-“

He rolled his body to the right, sending Lucy tumbling to the left. She landed on her back, her eyes wide and stunned. Natsu pinned her hands down, re-locking their fingers together as he straddled her. 

“Who is the dominant one now?” Natsu smirked in triumph. Lucy blinked, but a slow smile spread across her lips. 

“Seems like your energy has returned.”

“Yeah.”Natsu bent down, giving Lucy a quick peck on the lips before resting his forehead against hers. “It was all thanks to my lizard lover.”


End file.
